1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector receptacle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector receptacle that can be advantageously utilized as an antenna terminal of a television receiver, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known, typically a television receiver utilizes an antenna terminal board for feeding a received signal from an antenna to a television receiver circuit. Typically, a coaxial cable of 75.OMEGA. and/or a feeder line of 300.OMEGA. are used as a line for connection between an antenna and an antenna terminal board.
The present invention is directed to a coaxial cable connector receptacle that can be advantageously employed in an antenna terminal board of a television receiver, for example. It is desired that such an antenna terminal board is structured such that an antenna feed line can be connected to a television receiver on a foolproof basis irrespective of whether an antenna line is a coaxial cable of 75.OMEGA. or a feeder line of 300.OMEGA. even if a connection is made by a layman. However, an existing antenna terminal board is complicated in structure and is liable to cause an erroneous connection, as compared with the present invention.